internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Daryll Cullinan
| birth_place = Kimberley, Cape Province, South Africa | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right arm off break | role = | international = true | internationalspan = 1993–2001 | testdebutdate = 2 January | testdebutyear = 1993 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 253 | lasttestdate = 23 April | lasttestyear = 2001 | lasttestagainst = West Indies | odidebutdate = 9 February | odidebutyear = 1993 | odidebutagainst = Pakistan | odicap = 25 | lastodidate = 4 November | lastodiyear = 2000 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | club1 = Border | year1 = | club2 = Impalas | year2 = 1984/85 | club3 = Western Province | year3 = 1984/85–1990/91 | club4 = Transvaal | year4 = 1991/92–1996/97 | club5 = Derbyshire | year5 = 1995 | club6 = Gauteng | year6 = 1997/98–2002/03 | club7 = Kent | year7 = 2001 | club8 = Easterns | year8 = 2003/04 | club9 = Titans | year9 = 2003/04–2004/05 | columns = 4 | column1 = Tests | matches1 = 70 | runs1 = 4,554 | bat avg1 = 44.21 | 100s/50s1 = 14/20 | top score1 = 275* | deliveries1 = 120 | wickets1 = 2 | bowl avg1 = 35.50 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/10 | catches/stumpings1 = 67/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 138 | runs2 = 3,860 | bat avg2 = 32.99 | 100s/50s2 = 3/23 | top score2 = 124 | deliveries2 = 174 | wickets2 = 5 | bowl avg2 = 24.80 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/30 | catches/stumpings2 = 62/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 246 | runs3 = 16,261 | bat avg3 = 44.79 | 100s/50s3 = 44/79 | top score3 = 337* | deliveries3 = 992 | wickets3 = 10 | bowl avg3 = 48.60 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/27 | catches/stumpings3 = 245/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 330 | runs4 = 8,824 | bat avg4 = 32.32 | 100s/50s4 = 9/49 | top score4 = 127* | deliveries4 = 378 | wickets4 = 8 | bowl avg4 = 38.62 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = 0 | best bowling4 = 2/30 | catches/stumpings4 = 155/– | date = 2 June | year = 2008 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/44489.html CricInfo }} Daryll John Cullinan (born 4 March 1967) is a former South African first-class cricketer who played Test cricket and One Day Internationals for South Africa as a specialist batsman. Domestic career Cullinan was the youngest South African to score a first-class century, at the age of 16. He also achieved the highest first-class score in domestic South African cricket at the time, scoring 337 not out. Despite a first-class career spanning almost 20 years, sources such as the Herald Sun quote Cullinan as being Shane Warne's bunny. Cullinan was also involved in an unusual stoppage when 'calamari stopped play'. During a regional match in South Africa, Cullinan hit fellow international Roger Telemachus for six, whereupon it ended up in the kitchen and straight into a pan of fried calamari. According to Wisden, "Daryll Cullinan hit a six into a frying pan. It was about ten minutes before the ball was cool enough for the umpires to remove the grease. Even then, bowler was unable to grip the ball and it had to be replaced". International career Cullinan's highest Test score was 275, which was a South African record at the time (as of 2012 the highest score by a South African in tests is 311 not out by Hashim Amla versus England). Cullinan averaged 12.75 against Australia, falling to Shane Warne on four occasions. Cullinan also fell to Warne eight times in One-Day Internationals. Cullinan's career Test average of 44.21 is only surpassed by eleven South Africans with more than ten Tests. After cricket Cullinan was the coach of the Kolkata Tigers in the Indian Cricket League. In November 2013, Cullinan was sequestrated for failing to pay back Azrapix Investments CC R19300. External links * Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:South African cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:South Africa Test cricketers Category:South Africa One Day International cricketers